1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing images digitally and outputting them after various image processing operations are performed thereon.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, this type of apparatus has had a function for computing weights regarding two images and combining half-tone images, or a half-tone image and a character image.
This image recording apparatus combines images on the basis of weighting factors as a result of an operator setting weighting factors which determine the ratio at which two images are combined. For example, after first image data is input and stored in a memory, the first image data is read out from the memory in synchronization with the operation for inputting second image data, which is input next. Thus, the two image data are added according to the above weighting factors and a combined image is formed.
However, in the above-described prior art, although weighting factors in one-time image combination processing can be properly selected, one weighting factor must be selected for one combined image, and therefore an image combination can be performed at a uniform ratio only within one image. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain a wide variety of images.
The present invention has been accomplished to solve the above-mentioned problems of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for processing images, which is capable of obtaining a wide variety of images.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for processing images, which is capable of combining two images, which combined image has gradation.
To this end, according to the preferred embodiments of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising: addition output means for adding the weighting factors of the first image data and the second image data and outputting them; counter means for counting the image data in a main scanning direction or in a subscanning direction, or in both of the directions; and addition control means for changing the weighting factors of the weighting addition by the addition output means on the basis of the count value of the counter means. Therefore, desired image editing can be easily performed by changing the weighting factors within one combined image.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for processing images, which is capable of reading a manuscript, compressing the manuscript data and then editing the manuscript data stored in an image memory.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a color copier having novel functions.
The aforementioned and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become clear when reference is made to the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention, together with reference to the accompanying drawings.